Pirates of the Great Sea
by LinkLuver01
Summary: Thousands of years after Spirit Tracks, technology has not advanced and has actually been undeveloped. New lands have been found as well as the old islands of the Great Sea being repopulated. Link, a lower-middle class blacksmith, and Zelda, the princess of New Hyrule, are swept up in the adventures of a pirate called Mikau. Many references to Pirates of the Caribbean and rated T.
1. Chapter One

Backstory

Thousands of years after Spirit Tracks, the adventures of the hero of trains have fallen to myth and legend. People of Hyrule had little to show for there thousands of years to develop… they no longer used trains… but they used chariots, horses, and ships. They moved back in there developments… there was a dark mood among the people. They believed there land was cursed… so they left it… or some did at least. Just 50 years ago, they found the old islands of the great sea and more land west of them. They named the lands of the west, West Hyrule... simple enough. Of course the once land of trains remained New Hyrule while the islands would be known as the Islands of the Great Sea. New Hyrule trades with Old Hyrule and the islands frequently. But, with the sudden increase in use of ships, there are those who wished to take from them. Pirates.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wanted to say that in this first chapter, there are very obvious references to a particular movie about pirates… don't worry, this is not going to be that close to Pirates of the Caribbean after this first chapter. Well, there will still be similarities but… you'll see. My point is, after this chapter, I won't be copying the Pirates of the Caribbean, this is an original story.  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Mikau the Pirate

10 years ago, a 15-year-old Princess Zelda was a traveling back from West Hyrule. She was fascinated by pirates… she had always wanted to meet one. The King had gone to negotiate with West Hyrule… making sure they stayed in line and wouldn't attempt to rebel or anything silly like that. She noticed something in the water… a boy!

"There's a boy! A boy in the water!" She yelled.

"Man overboard!" The men shouted as they went to rescue the boy. As they were rescuing the boy, they noticed a burning ship in the water.

"Pirates! It's Pirates!" a Goron, known as Darmani, exclaimed.

"Let us not fool ourselves, it must be an accident. The powder magazine must have exploded; merchant vessels often are armed nowadays," the captain, known as Linebeck, said.

The king spoke. "We will take no chances. Check for any nearby ships… Zelda, my love, search the boy and see if he knows anything."

Zelda walked to the newly retrieved boy. She noticed a medallion around his neck. It had a Triforce engraved on one side. Zelda flipped it to the other side. There was a skull and crossbones. "You aren't… a pirate are you?"

The boy quickly awoke, coughing water. "Wh-where am… who are you?"

"My name is Zelda," she answered.

"L-Link…" the boy replied as he passed out once more. Zelda took the medallion and hid it.

"Princess, did you find anything about what could have happened?" Captain Linebeck asked.

"N-No, just that his name is Link," Zelda quickly responded.

 **Present Day**

Zelda awoke having dreamt of the event 10 years ago. She opened a secret drawer and took out the medallion.

"Zelda, are you decent?" The king asked through the door. In Zelda's hurry, she wore the chain and hid the medallion under her shirt.

"Yes!" Zelda said, permitting the king to enter.

"Still asleep? Well, never would I have thought the Princess of New Hyrule would oversleep on such a nice day!" He said opening the window. "Here is a gift."

He held open a box with a dress in it. "It's lovely!" Zelda exclaimed… "What's the occasion?"

"Well, though there isn't a reason I am giving you this… I had hoped you would wear it to Captain Linebeck's promotion. Or Commodore Linebeck as he is about to become," The king said.

Zelda sighed as she changed in a closet. "I knew there was a reason." She exited the closet.

"You look beautiful," The king complemented.

They went downstairs.

"Ah, Link, perfect timing. Have you the sword that is to be given to the Commodore?" The king asked.

"Yes, sir! I have it here. It is perfectly balanced, the blade is forged from the finest steel, and embedded in the hilt is gold and a beautiful gem, yet it still has a fine grip," Link said as he flipped the sword in the air and gave it to the king.

"Ah, very good then. Then, if you don't mind us-" The king started.

"I had a dream of you… of when we first met. Do you remember then?" Zelda asked.

"How could I forget, Princess?" Link replied.

"Well, how many times must I remind you to just call me Zelda?"

"At least once more, princess."

"There," The king interrupted, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Zelda looked angrily at Link before she and the king left.

"Goodbye… Zelda," Link whispered as she walked away.

Link walked to his forge. He looked around at his many swords and tools and noticed one oddly out of place. He then noticed a strange compass. He reached for it but his hand was swatted away by an unfamiliar sword.

"No touching my stuff, boy!" said a Zora wearing a pirate's bandana.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Link said.

"Where are my manners, I am Mikau!" He said it as if Link were supposed to know who he was. "You know, the infamous pirate!"

"Sorry, I don't believe I've heard of you… name's Link by the way," Link replied as he inched his way to his nearest sword. "Oh wait, Mikau, like the pirate they were looking for?"

"Well… I suppose you have heard of me… though not the usual reception. Now, if you could, please move so I may escape," Mikau asked, leaning on his sword like a cane.

"Nope!" Link jumped for his nearest sword.

"Fool, you think you can cross blades with a pirate and survive?" Mikau said.

They clashed their blades together. Link perfectly was able to keep up with Mikau, nearly cutting the 'infamous pirate.'

"Oh, so you know a thing or two about swords then? Well, then off I go!" Mikau pulled down a rack of swords. Link dodged them but by the time he recovered, Mikau was running for the door.

"Cheater!" Link yelled.

"Pirate!" Mikau yelled back.

"Wait! What is it that you wanted?"

"I'm looking for a medallion. There are three triangles on one side and skull and crossbones on the other… have you seen it?"

"Why… yes I have! My father gave it to me 10 years ago, before he passed away! But there was a gun powder accident and I lost it…"

"Alright then, you're useless to me boy, see you around!"

"I might know someone who could know where to get this medallion…"

"Hmm… that changes things. Let's work out a deal, shall we? What do you want for the medallion?

"I don't have it but… if I were able to find this medallion… I've always wanted a ship." Seeing that Mikau wasn't happy with this offer, he sweetened the deal. "And-and if you give me a ship, I'll use it to help find you whatever else you need… because my gut tells me that you want more than just a medallion."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Link… why?"

"Alrighty then, I accept! Let's get moving."

Around and hour after this happened, Zelda was standing near a cliff looking out to the sea… absolutely bored of the promotion ceremony.

"Zelda! Hey, what's up?" Link asked from behind her.

"Wha- Link! How did you get here?" Zelda asked shocked.

"I helped him in the art of bribing and pickpocketing," Mikau said coming from behind Link.

"A-Are you the pirate, Mikau! The one we've been searching for!" said Zelda.

"The one and the only," Mikau said with a smile.

"Zelda, 10 years ago, I had a medallion. Do you have any idea of where it could be? I lost it and I'm hoping you might have picked it up with me," Link spoke.

"Uh, uh yes actually… I never got around to giving it back to you… I held onto it because I feared you would be a pirate and they would kill you," Zelda explained as she took it off her neck.

"NO! Why would you take it off right next to the sea! Oh, you've doomed us all! Box, box! I require a box!" Mikau yelled. He took off his bandanna and wrapped it around his head with the medallion underneath it. "Let's go, Link, we don't have much time left."

"Wait a second, Mikau. Zelda… we are gonna go find… something. We could use your help. Please come!" Link pleaded.

"But Link, I couldn't-" Zelda started.

"For me?" Link said quietly.

Zelda thought… she knew if she went with Link, she would cause all sorts of trouble… but she had always wanted to find out more about pirates and she secretly loved Link… "I will go!" She announced.

"Great, wonderful, now let's steal a ship!" Mikau said, dragging them away.

"What!?" They both exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot! This chapter should be exciting… of course I say this before I write it. Also, apologies for not uploading in what… a month or two… anyways, enjoy the chapter!br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chapter 2: To The Great Sea/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So… we are going to steal a ship… from my own father?" Zelda asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen, we don't have much time to strike, so are you coming or no?" Mikau impatiently stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Which ship?" Link said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""That one!" Mikau pointed to a huge ship. It was the king's ship, the King of Red Lions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can't steal that one. That's the most important ship in the land!" Link objected./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aye, you're right. What about that one? Looks relatively unguarded," Mikau pointed at a ship with the name Epona./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It makes sense, though it isn't as strong, it is much faster. We could escape easier. And most of the guards are at Commodore Linebeck's promotion ceremony," Zelda agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""How do three people ready a ship?" Link asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will take time, but I reckon we will be able to go in less than an hour," Mikau claimed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, then!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Link and Zelda followed Mikau who sneaked his way down to the port. "Damn… there are some guards right at the entrance… we go around," Mikau instructed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait… in the water? I am not getting my clothes all wet and dirty!" Zelda objected./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you rather go naked, then? I don't think we'll object!" Mikau said with a smirk on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We could use a lifeboat…" Link suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dammit Link! You just lost your chance!" Mikau angrily shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well… I guess its settled then?" Link wondered aloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Link swam towards the Epona and got a lifeboat. As he paddled back, he made sure to stay hidden from anyone who happened to walk by./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good job, boy. Looks like you're not completely hopeless," Mikau said, pleased. He stepped on but quickly stepped off. "Wait, let me go grab some rum, I'll be right back. You two can board the ship."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait… then how will you get to the ship?" Link asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nope… completely hopeless. I'm a zora! Now hurry up before someone catches us!" Mikau yelled as he ran off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here's our chance Link! Let's get out of here before he comes back!" Zelda said pulling Link./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you talking about? I thought you were willing to go!" Link exclaimed, shocked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Only to mend the error you made. You cannot reason with a pirate! I have studied them for years. He has what he wants, now let's go! Why would he give you a ship?" Zelda said as she continued pulling Link./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Zelda… I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I recommend you try and tell your father we stole a ship if you want me to stay so much," Link objected./p  
p class="MsoNormal"br / Zelda thought for a moment… she could save Link from his mistake of dealing with a pirate… but Link would surely go to jail. Life was more important to Zelda, plus she could negotiate with her father so she ran towards the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she did this, she passed Mikau who was coming back from the bar holding four bottles of rums, two in each hand. Mikau reached Link. "So… what happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's hurry!" Link said quickly, taking the bottles of rum in the boat. Mikau jumped in the boat as well… better to not get his clothes too wet before trying to get a crew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"They reached the boat and saw it already set up. Mikau threatened the few men on board. Before they jumped, they said that the boat was supposed to launch fireworks for Commodore Linebeck in an hour. As they Mikau took the wheel, he turned towards the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you doing?" Link yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll see!" Mikau laughed. He rearranged the fireworks. As the king saw his boat being taken, he yelled for a boarding. The ship was just too far too reach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""NOW!" Mikau ordered as Link lit the fireworks. In the air was a skull and bones backed by the Triforce in an ironic way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""HAHA!" Mikau laughed. "Look at the look on his face!" Mikau pointed to the angry, red-faced king, jumping up and down with steam from his ears. "Here, take the wheel!" Mikau said, pulling out the compass. "We go west... to Windfall Island!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go!" Link yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, no. You say, 'aye, aye,' ok? Try to be more of a… pirate," Mikau suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not a pirate though!" Link objected./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You stole a ship. You are here now, with a fellow pirate. We are going to pick up a crew in the pirate capital of the world. You are a pirate, mate."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh… well when you put it that way… I guess I am!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now, Link was it… to truly embrace your newfound self, assuming you wish to be a pirate, think of the one thing you could never do in your life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Link thought back to his blacksmithing days. As much as he loved swords it imprisoned him in a lower class of citizen. Because of that, he couldn't ever tell Zelda his true feelings. "Okay, I've thought it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now forget about anything along the lines of that thought. It'll free you to the sea. That's the real reason you wanted a ship right? Freedom. Now you can do whatever you want. Here, take some of this… it'll help you forget… it helped me…" Mikau said with a sudden darkness. He instantly snapped out of his quick change of emotion and threw Link a bottle of rum./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rum? I've never drunk before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then you're in for a treat, lad!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Link held the bottle to his mouth and then tipped it up. "Whoa! That's pretty good!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll start seeing things my way pretty soon… it brings out your true self, you know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"So, Link and Mikau sailed there way towards Windfall Island./p 


End file.
